1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monomolecular carbon-based film and aircraft parts incorporating such film for forming a more lubricious surface and reduce air friction.
2. The Related Technology
Aircraft typically include wings, propellers, rotors, and other parts having leading edges that impinge air at high speed. Such impingement can cause friction, potentially causing heat build-up but more importantly reducing lift.
In view of the foregoing, there is a long-felt but unsatisfied need to provide a more efficient and effective method of creating a lubricious surface on the leading edge or other surfaces of aircraft parts in order to reduce friction and increase lift.